On Shagging And The Like
by GoldenFyre
Summary: Shagging, a kind of dance from the American South. Someone should have told Sirius that before he told Remus he'd do it.


I don't own the Marauders. If I did, well, Tonks would not be the Black to get together with Remus.

So yeah, to the fic!!

Sirius was fully aware that he really should be doing his homework. He also knew that if he didn't start soon, then Remus would come over and start nagging him. That he would probably do that thing where he would lightly touch his shoulder and look into his eyes and tell him that he should really be working.

Maybe that's why he wasn't.

"Hey Padfoot!" Remus' voice called. Sirius looked up, had he been in his dog form, his ears would have perked up. Remus was walking towards him and Sirius took the opportunity to let his eyes roam over the young werewolf, carefully noting the way the sun surrounded him, covering him in an angelic golden light. It brought out the beautiful honey colour of his hair and the even more wonderful caramel of his eyes.

His eyes shifted farther down, taking in the lightly toned muscles that were a trademark of most werewolfes, although Sirius didn't believe that any of the others would be able to pull it off nearly as well as Remus did. That none of them would still be able to smile and laugh that soft, gentle way that Remus could somehow still manage, despite the hardships he went through.

Sirius knew that underneath those robes, the pale body was covered with horrible scars, he could not remember how he knew this, Remus was always so self-conscious that he would never change where anyone could see him. Although surely Sirius had, because he could remember it perfectly. It couldn't have been before third year, because before that, he would not have known he was in love with the other boy. He would not have strained his eyes to see Remus, nor would he bothered to remember it in every detail, as he still could.

He remembered being almost disappointed at the fact that fact that when he had caught this look, this briefest of glances, that Remus had been wearing boxers. He also remembered his embarrassment at this disappointment. So it was probably in third year, near the end, or maybe the very beginning of fourth, where he had excepted this love, but was not entirely comfortable with it.

Remus was right next to him now, he could feel his soft breath right next to his ear. Why was Remus that close? Did he ever get this close to Peter, or James? Or even Lily? He was pretty sure that this was not the case.

"You're not doing your homework." Remus commented unnecessarily. Sirius nodded absently, hardly even listening, far more interested in the small shivers that Remus' breath was sending all over his body. Remus grinned, and pulled away slightly. Sirius suddenly felt much colder, especially the side where Remus had leaned against him.

"Well, since you're not doing anything worth while, want to come shag with me?" Remus' tone was light and eager, a small, nearly permanent smile lingering at the corners of his mouth.

Sirius choked. _**What**_ had he just said? Had he just. . . Did Remus just. . . WHAT?

"What?" he sputtered out, sure that he must have heard wrong.

"I said" Remus' smile widened. "do you want to shag?"

"With you?" he was incredulous. Remus pretended to peer over his shoulder

"Why, is there some one else I would ask you to shag with? So do you want to or not?" Remus was outright grinning.

"Um, sure!" Sirius said. Well, if it was what Remus wanted. . . although he was pretty certain that in most cases, a confession should come first. But Remus wasn't offering any such a thing, and if he meant this to be just a quick, meaningless thing, Sirius could not spoil it by confessing.

He wouldn't have dared to suggest such a thing himself, and he could hardly believe that Remus, shy, timid Remus, who valued his friends above everything, would be the one to offer it, as he was pretty sure such a thing would put a rather large dent in their strictly platonic relationship.

"Great!" Remus grabbed his hand, and tugged Sirius up, pulling him out of the common room. Sirius didn't even resist, to full of giddy excitement.

"Hey, wait. . .?" he paused confused, and turned to look back at the rapidly disappearing common room.

"Hm?" Remus slowed, glancing over his shoulder.

"W-where are we going?" Sirius asked, very confused.

Remus was looking at him kinda funny, with his head cocked to the side as if he didn't quite understand the question. Sirius found it absolutely adorable and had to force himself out of the how-Remus-looks-centred world and back into the one that Remus was speaking in.

"Where do you think?" he was grinning, not quite mocking, but the hint of a joking sound in his voice.

"Well, shouldn't we be back in our rooms?" Sirius asked. Remus gave him another look, as if to say 'No silly!'

"It's not big enough. And it doesn't have the right stuff." Remus replied. Sirius' mind was instantly flooded with what kind of 'stuff' Remus could be referring to. The first thing that came to his mind was chocolate. This was Remus after all. But he would never have thought that Remus. . .

Remus was still tugging him along, seemingly unaware of the goofy grin that had plastered itself over Sirius' face.

They finally pulled to a halt outside a large door, and started to swing open. Sirius could feel his heart beating so much faster, imagining what could possibly be in there. A large comfy bed? Knowing Remus, it would be something so sweet and -

Inside was a large room, with many people milling about, soft music playing in the background. They all looked as if they were back in the classrooms, waiting for the teacher to get there already. When the door opened, they all got quiet and looked towards the door, but when they saw who it was, turned back to their conversations. Except for two people.

"Oi!" Came a loud voice. Remus and Sirius turned to face it, to see familiar black hair heading towards them, followed by a glowing redhead.

"Oh, hey James." Sirius said, still trying to get over his disappointment. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Lily asked me, and I thought that it's be rude to say no." James said. Sirius snorted, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Lily and Remus went of to talk about something.

"You mean that Lilly asked you and you can't say no to her."

"What are you implying! She practically begged me to come. And what about you? This isn't exactly your thing."

"Remus needs to work on his phrasing skills." Sirius grumbled. James looked confused for a moment, before comprehension, and amusement, dawned on his face and he started snickering. "Oh shut up Prongs, at least I'm not whipped."

"You wish you were." James replied without faltering. To his surprise, Sirius only sighed, watching as Remus laughed at something someone else had said. James took pity on him.

"Look, I'm sure Remus likes you to, why else would he take you to a dancing class?"

"A wha-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off as a tall woman with violet hair entered the room.

"Ok everyone, be quite. I know about half of you don't want to be here. I'm sad to say that I'm part of that half." she sighed.

"Um, professor, than why are you here?" someone asked. She sighed again.

"They said that we needed to at least offer some sort of dace thing. Then Dumbledore heard about this muggle dance called shagging and thought it was the best thing in the world. And since I'm the only one who'd heard of it, I get to teach it. Apparently he forgot I have about the same coordination of a brick."

The students nodded. It was common knowledge that Kumori Hisaki, or Professor Saki, was very klutzy, although she was still everyone's favourite teacher. It was a wonder how she had gotten the DADA job. She was very good at it, but not the most graceful person in the world.

"Ok, those of you who wanted to come, grab the poor person you forced to come with you and let's trying to keep this as un embarrassing as possible."

Remus came up to him, then peered into his face in concern. "Padfoot? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't know this was what you meant."

"Wha did you think I meant?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." Sirius said, a bit to fast.

"Oh." Remus said. Then "OH!" and his face turned a colour that could easily give Lily's hair a run for its money. Then Remus got a confused look on his face "But, if _that's_" his face got redder "what you thought I meant. . You said yes."

Sirius was starting to wish the ground would open up and eat him. When it failed to humour him, he just nodded, hoping that Remus would at least talk to him after this, that it wouldn't be as bad as the Snape thing.

"Sirius." Remus' voice was soft and stern and a bit awed. "Sirius look at me."

Sirius looked up, a bit reluctantly. Remus didn't look angry. In fact, his expression reminded Sirius of the day that they had become animagi.

"Sirius, why did you say yes?"

Sirius could feel his own face heating, there was no way he was going to answer that. He felt a finger underneath his chin, and he slowly lifted his eyes to meet the golden ones in front of him.

"Sirius? Want to know why I asked you here?" Remus' voice was soft, shy and held a bit a fear. "I love you, Sirius Padfoot Black."

Sirius stared, shocked, resisting urdge to pinch himself. He opened his mouth, then closed it when nothing came out. Remus was starting to look worried now. "Sirius? Please say something." his tone held a hint of pleading in it.

But Sirius was always one to follow his own suggestions, he leaned in closer to Remus, covering the werewolf's mouth with his. It wasn't like anything that he had ever felt before. He had closed his eyes, and was now simply feeling. Feeling Remus' lips against his, moving in a way that shouldn't feel that good. Feeling Remus' hand moving around his waist, and his neck.

Sirius ran his tongue across the lips against his, which parted instantly. And Sirius realized that nothing he had ever called kissing before came close to this. His tongue was in Remus' mouth and he could taste everything, the chocolate Remus had probably snuck in the dorm, the min the had offered Remus earlier, and a cinnamon taste that was Remus alone. He felt dizzy with it.

He became vaguely aware that he was going to pass out if he didn't get air soon and started to pull away reluctantly. As he did, he became aware that the room was whistling and cat calling and that James and Lily were smirking a bit.

"Sirius, Remus." came a magically magnified voice from their professor. "I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing then dancing here. You are dismissed."

Sirius gave Remus a wicked grin and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door, ignoring the back slaps he was getting on the way out, and the slightly grossed out expressions on most of the boys faces. And he was pretty sure that Professor Saki just winked at him.

He was starting to figure at that shagging wasn't that bad after all, although some types were better than others. And maybe, if he was lucky, Remus would teach him how to do that to. Or maybe he' teach Remus.

So, what do you think? Ok, first of all, yes, shagging is a kind of dance. I worked myself into giggles when my teacher was talking about how much he 'Loved shagging.' and that 'Shagging was an important social skills' and none of my way-too-southern, American class got it. And I realized that this was a plot that was waiting to happen.

Oh, and if you liked it, please review.


End file.
